U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,777 discloses liquid detergent compositions consisting of a synthetic detergent surfactant, unsaturated fatty acid soap and an aluminosilicate detergency builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,250 discloses that polycarboxylates may be added to perfumes to sequester metal ions which act as a catalyst for oxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,134 recognizes the problem that ester perfumes are generally unstable in alkaline aqueous liquid detergent compositions. It discloses that esters of tetrahydrofuran and tetrahydropyran are stable in such compositions.